The Test of Time
by ChaosFTW
Summary: -Oneshot- A forced discussion of love leads to a finalised wedding date for Wolfram and Yuri.


**The Test of Time**

A/N: This little one shot just would not leave my brain! Damn you sugar-induced fantasies! (Incidentally, I dreamed yesterday that I went into a bookshop and found every bit of WolframX Yuri merchandise available on a little stand in the middle of the shop... Just thought I would share that bit of random information XD) I'm trying to keep them in character but apologies if this is totally weird (I'm new to this story/fandom)

* * *

"Hey Yuri, you love me right?" The bold question, spoken like a demand shocked the baseball loving teen out of his post-study session stupor. He had just returned to his room to collect his sporting gear after Gunter had cooped him up for three hours; an unforgiveable crime, according to Yuri, for any aspiring young athlete anywhere. Unfortunately his accidental fiancé; Wolfram had cornered him before he had got his hands on aforementioned equipment. The door to the safety of the outside world was now locked, and the blond bishonen guarded it with a fierce determination; needless to say, all of the double blacks' previous sport-related thoughts were instantly thrown out of the window.

"E-eh?! Wolfram, why are you so suddenly bringing this up now?"

Yuri may as well have stepped on a land mine.  
"Suddenly?!" the blond exclaimed, the room rising one or two degrees in temperature with the blonds hot temper. "It's been three years since our engagement you wimp! One of us needs to be a man and resolve this!"

"And you're trying... _diplomacy _now? That's new."

"Seeing as every other way has failed then yes, this is the last resort."

'Every other way' being all the times Wolfram had called Yuri a 'wimp' and a 'cheater' and stalked him halfway across the world to show his affection, even if said stalking lead to him nine times out of ten throwing up over the side of a boat. Now _that _was devotion.

"Listen Wolf, do we really need to do this now? I said I'd play baseball with Conrad and-"

"I don't care!" the other boy retorted, grabbing Yuri by the ear and dragging him across the room to a nearby chair. "We're gonna talk about this, and we're gonna talk about it now!"

"Ow-ow-ow-Wolfram- lemme go!" Once the double black was safely thrust into the chair, the blond sank onto the bed opposite and simply stared. Yuri felt himself getting hot under the collar; he hated people who did that. He was a conversationalist; Wolfram said he wanted to discuss the engagement so he should just get on with it! Plus, the depth of those lake green eyes boring into his own was giving him chills.

"So-um..."

"You love me don't you, Yuri?" the blond repeated. Again, it was more statement than question. "So we should just get married already!" The blush that threatened to engulf the double black's cheeks simmered just below the surface as he tried to defend himself.

"I-I don't love you Wolfram!"

"You think of me as a dear friend, don't you?"

"W-well I..." The Maoh sighed in defeat, knowing that this conversation was being steered in exactly the direction Wolfram wanted it to go. "Of course."  
"Then you love me." The blond proclaimed.

"But I'm not _in_ love with you!"

"There's a difference?" that particular question was a little_ too_ innocent for an 85 year old.

"Obviously!"

"How?"

"Well..." Yuri rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. This was not a conversation teens should have with their peers! "You have to be attracted to the person you're in love with." The blond smirked, taking it as his cue to start trouble.

"So then you're saying..." he slipped off the bed onto his knees, pushing Yuri's hard backed chair against the wall with a 'clunk' and trapping him with both arms. Those beautiful emerald eyes glittered before the deep, ebony coals; golden, feather soft hair invaded Yuri's field of vision. "You don't find me _attractive_?" The blush erupted.

"N-n-no I'm not s-s-saying that I j-just- _will you please move away from me Wolfram_?!" The fire mazoku grinned to himself and sat back on his haunches, looking up at his long-term fiancé.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, you wimp!"

Yuri sank into the uncomfortable wood of the chair, feeling drained of all energy. Wolfram stared at the lack of the usual retort.

"Are you accepting it then, your Royal wimpy-ness?"

"'It'?"

"That you're in love with me?"

"For the last time Wolfram, I am not-"

"Then why did you blush? Why didn't you push me away? Admit it Yuri, you're attracted to me!"

For once in his life, the double black really didn't know what to do; he couldn't sweet talk his way out of this one, that much was certain. Wolfram had never cornered him so personally like this before! Sure, he had announced his feelings multiple times in many different lands; loud enough so that every Tom, Dick and Harry could hear, and so obviously that even Yuri had realised before long that it was no longer merely his sense of propriety that kept Wolfram clinging to his side. Yes, he knew the fire mazoku was in love with him; Shibuya Yuri wasn't blind. Somehow the 17 year old had just always assumed that if he kept avoiding the matter of his marriage then the problem would simply go away, and had even managed to convince himself that his blond comrade just had a trivial 'crush' on him that would die as long as it wasn't fed. He now realised how naive he'd been. Wolframs element was fire; he was passionate... Once he had hold of a bone, he wasn't going to let it go without a fight; said bone being his engagement to Yuri.

"Wolf... You're a boy." Such a simple statement, yet so cutting and final. Wolfram looked at him with something akin to... pity?

"Frankly Yuri I'm running out of both sympathy and patience for your wimpy excuses, based on twisted Earth ideals." He was at eye level again. "We have every component needed for a successful marriage: a strong bond of friendship and, evidently, mutual attraction. It's about time you realised and accepted that."

"Wolfram..."

The blond was glaring now; the temperature of the room was starting to rise again.

"I will not let you go, do you understand me? Not after everything we've been through."

It was then that realisation hit the double black like a crushing blow...

He'd been hurting him. Through his lack of backbone and ability to just say 'no' to the damn engagement in the first place, Yuri had, and was, hurting Wolfram every single day.

"And what if..."

"'What if' what?"  
"What if I never do, Wolfram?" Yuri muttered, refusing to meet his accidental fiancés eyes. "What if I never return your feelings? Then what will you do?"

A smirk graced the angel's features.

"Three years."

"Huh?"

"It's been three years since you arrived in Shin Makoku, and you were fifteen at the time."

The double black was well and truly lost now. What on Earth was the blond bishonen trying to say?

"Fifteen years of being brainwashed by Earth customs about men and women, correct?"

"What?"  
"You've since had three years to adjust to our customs. Therefore... Fifteen minus three equals twelve."

"Wolfram what are you-"  
"I'll wait for twelve years." The Maoh's charcoal coloured eyes blinked in confusion, before asking the dreaded question.

"And then?"

"And then I'll marry you of course!" Wolfram snorted. "Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming down the aisle!"

He rose from the bed, a satisfied smile on his face before striding across the room and unlocking the door with a click. He tossed a conniving grin at Yuri. "Well? Didn't you wanna go and play baseball with Conrart?"

"I-uh-yeah... Wait, what the hell just happened here Wolf?"

"I got what I came for." The other replied smugly, but before Yuri could question the blond demon further a shout from the corridor interrupted them; Gunter.

"Heika! Heika, where are you? Your break finished ten minutes ago!" The two boys exchanged looks of dread; Yuri was making shushing motions with his hands and motioning for the blond to hide. In fact, Wolfram did quite the opposite. Throwing a cursory glance at his wimpy fiancé, he stepped outside their bedroom and intercepted the frantic man. Immediately, alarm bells rang in Gunter's mind and he eyed the 'little lord brat' with suspicion.

"What are you doing outside His Majesty's room, Wolfram?"

"Oh nothing much..." he intoned, glancing back into the room to see Yuri cowering behind the curtains of their double poster bed; the thought of further study sessions with the overenthusiastic teacher putting the fear of God into him. Wolfram held in a sigh. It looked like he would have to do his wimp a favour... He turned back to the violet eyed mazoku with that odd grin on his face and looked him right in the eye. "Actually, Yuri and I just came to an important decision."

"Decision?" Gunter echoed, not without worry.

"About our engagement."

"E-engagement?" Wolfram didn't miss the slight hopeful edge within Gunter's tone... He probably wanted the double black all to himself, and was hoping for a break up between the unintended pair.

'_As if...'_ the blond scorned in his mind.

"Yes." Wolfram smiled, genuinely this time. "We've set a wedding date."

THUMP

The unconscious body of Lord von Christ rolled to the floor. From inside the room a relieved moan of 'thank goodness' reached the fire mazoku's ears before an arm was draped over his shoulder.

"Ah, you're a life saver sometimes Wolfram!"

"I know I am..." the other replied smugly, letting his slender hand overlap the one on his shoulder and his fingers briefly entwine with Yuri's. "Someone has to come along and save you, seeing as you can't take care of yourself, you wimp!" After somewhat reluctantly giving the double black his hand back, he gave his fiancé a gentle shove in the right direction down the hallway and watched the teen sprint across to the courtyard before Gunter awoke from his shock induced coma. Speaking of which... The blond knelt down beside the unconscious violet-eyed beauty and prodded him gently with his fingers a couple of times. He was out cold.

'_Twelve years...'_

To Wolfram, a full blooded mazoku, time was a gift he had always taken for granted; it was something that passed with such excruciating slowness it had almost no effect on his life. To him, twelve years would be nothing. His fiancé on the other hand, didn't have that luxury; to a half blood mazoku like him, twelve years could make all the difference. With a smile of both exasperation and affection he remembered the blush that had covered the double black's cheeks and the pathetic excuses he always hid behind whenever the topic of their wedding was brought up.

This was a test of time.

Those excuses could not withstand twelve years... But love lasts for eternity.

* * *

A/N: the end XD I'm sorry if the ending seemed weak (it was a bitch to write...); I had the bedroom conversation sorted from the start and then I was stuck. Incidentally, I've been reading the novels online and it's so damn obvious that Yuri is attracted to Wolfram! It pisses me off that they don't show it so well in the anime but it made a fangirl happy to read such blatant Yuuram hints XD


End file.
